ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Retribution of Skiel
Story Skiel is now flying between buildings in the village, Joey crawling along the building walls. Skiel fires an infinity blast, blowing through a building. Lester is laughing crazily from atop of Skiel. Lester: Ah! I love it! The only defense this backwater place has is a monkey! But, it is the closest settlement to Cyber Tech Academy. Joey: What?! You wanted them to come?! Lester: Just one in particular, but I know that they’ll all come. Come out, come out, Leo! Leo: You want me?! Leo in his Power Tool Dragon armor flies up, his drill on his left arm. Leo: You’ve got me! Lester: Ah, you made it! Good. I was getting bored with this monkey. So, where’s the rest of your team? I’m well aware that you’ve formed one. Leo smiles, as Blair flies up next to him. On a nearby rooftop stands Sherry in her Chevalier de Fleur armor, and Valon in his battle armor. Lester: Eh? Where’s the blue haired one?! Probably watching from the distance. No matter. Skiel curls up, and releases an EMP wave, shutting off the power in the village. The armor of Team 4 D’s remains unaffected. Blair: Energy levels staying constant. No effect from the EMP. Valon: Zane, the comms still working? Zane: Loud and clear. The Expressroid is parked in the shadow of a building right at the edge of the village, Zane and Syrus working on the computer. Syrus: What’s our game plan here? Zane: Get it above the city limit. And keep Lester irritated and distracted. On my signal, I want him knocked off that thing’s back, and not a moment before. Valon: Stay above the building line, in that case. Leo, Blair, up! Leo fires a propulsion blast from his hands, Skiel coiling and dodging easily. Blair flies forward, going to punch Skiel. Skiel whips its tail around, knocking Blair away. Sherry breaks into a run, and leaps into the air, a few thrusters propelling her momentarily, as she draws her rapier sword. She strikes Skiel, a section of its tail breaking off. Lester: Heh! You really think that’ll do anything?! The tail is caught in electromagnets, as it returns to Skiel’s body. Skiel flies after Sherry, who lands down on a roof, taking off in a run. Valon runs even with her on the building opposite her. Skiel fires an infinity blast after Sherry, as Valon leaps after Skiel, punching the head core, it spinning in place around the neck. Leo’s right arm forms a large scooper on it, as he flies down, striking a wing with it. Lester: What do you think you’re doing?! You really think you can beat me?! Leo: Oh, I’ve never doubted it. Bet you can’t catch me! Leo flies up into the sky, as Skiel flies up after him, firing infinity blasts into the sky. Leo dodges easily, detecting all the movements. Sherry and Valon are on a roof together. Valon: How we looking, Zane? Zane: CD1 is converging on that location. Syrus? Syrus: CD2 is ready. Status on CD3? Zane: On route. Leo, keep his attention. Blair, grab Lester in T-minus 10 seconds. Blair: Alright. Time to try out the new, rocket fist! 2 Cyber Dragons are below Skiel, which spirals up after Leo. The third Cyber Dragon is making its way to join the other. Blair points her large fist at Lester, locking onto him. Blair: In position. Zane: Configuration in T-minus 3, 2, 1. Blair, grab him! The Cyber Dragons break apart and merge together, as Blair shoots the rocket fist. It grabs Lester’s arm, as it pulls him off, him screaming in the process. Lester: Let me go! Get off of me! The arm retracts to Blair, as she holds Lester away from him to keep him from clawing at her. Cyber End Dragon fully forms, as it flies up into the air. Skiel turns around, facing Cyber End Dragon. Leo’s right scooper breaks down, as Leo shoots a cable, which attaches to Skiel. It releases an electric shock, stunning Skiel. Zane: Move out of the way, Leo! Final attack firing in 3, 2, 1! Leo moves to the side, as Cyber End Dragon fires a powerful laser blast upwards, incinerating Skiel. Lester is flailing in rage. Lester: No, no, no! I wasn’t supposed to lose! I was supposed to annihilate you! Blair: Well, guess what, kid? You’ve lost. Blair descends to the ground, as Joey shoots webs, ensnaring Lester. Leo, Sherry and Valon land and join them. Leo: Successful second mission, guys! Sherry: Yeah. Can’t say it was worth much, though. Lester: Too bad that I’m not the real problem. As we speak, Domino City is being burned to the ground! Blair: What? What are you doing? Lester: I am doing nothing. But my associate has his own robot, which is laying waste to the city and its people! Joey: It’s a trap. He said that he was luring you guys here. Sending you there is probably a trap as well. Leo: Yami should be able to handle it. But, I still want to get there and help out. Syrus: Uh, if we want to avoid being caught in the trap, why not surprise them? Leo: Sounds like you have a plan. Syrus: We’ll have to go back to the Academy. But we can make the finishing touches on the “Jumbo Drill.” End Scene At the Police Station, thousands of civilians are housed in a gymnasium, as a safe area for them. Among them is Jakob, who sits in a cross-legged position. He looks around, seeing only a few officers guarding the room. Jakob: Their response is actually pretty good. While homes and buildings will be lost, the people will survive. Jakob stands, as he walks towards an exit. Officer: Where do you think you’re going? Jakob: Bathroom. The officer lets him through, as Jakob walks past the bathroom. He makes his way to an evidence lockup room, as he uses a scanner to figure out the code. He goes in, and searches the shelves. He finds a box, as he pulls out a dark red helmet. Jakob: Sayer’s helmet. With this out of the way, that is another variable removed, to ensure a better future. Jakob gets ready to crush the helmet in his massive hand, when a shockwave shakes the foundation, disrupting him. Jakob puts the helmet into a pocket, as he sneaks out. In the distance, they see the Yliaster building burning in the distance, as another explosion occurs on the building. Jakob: (Scornfully) D. If he’s really against our objectives now, then he’ll leave the girl alone. As Primo is blindly focused on Yami, and Lester’s engaging the other one, it leaves me to handle the situation. One target each. Jim is at the hospital, carrying Aster in, as doctors get him on a stretcher. Fonda: What’s his prognosis? Jim: Psychological damage due to prolonged exposure to a mutative device. Physically, he’s alright, I reckon. Fonda: We’ll get him into the psych ward. Is there anyway you can stay and help defend us? Jim: Already planned to, sheila. Jim heads outside, as there is some screaming occurring. Jim rushes out, as Seeker is wrestling against Rex. Weevil summons Hercules Beetle, which fires a laser at Seeker, Seeker absorbing it. Jim: Oh, for crying out! Jim cracks his whip, as Seeker stands down. Rex pants heavily, as Weevil calls off Hercules Beetle. Jim: Calm down, blokes! Our enemies are robots, not hybrids! Weevil: This, is a hybrid? It’s, he’s a remarkable specimen! Rex: Pretty strong, too. Jim: If you’re done with that, I believe we have company. Weevil and Rex turn, seeing the Diablo robots approaching. Hercules Beetle moves into position, as Rex and Seeker move into line as well. The Diablos attack, as Hercules Beetle and Seeker fire lasers, tearing through them. Yami makes his way down an abandoned alley way, as he hides around a corner. Wisel’s right arm comes around, going to grab Yami. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Articdrillo. The fist shoots at Articdrillo, as Articdrillo raises his hand and catches the arm. Wisel’s arm freezes over, as Articdrillo squeezes and crushes the arm. Articdrillo: If you’re coming after me, robot, then at least face me head on! Wisel: If you say so. Articdrillo spins around to punch Wisel, when the Dueltrix sparks, Articdrillo transforming into Lode-Stache. His brush hand smacks Wisel, not doing much damage. Lode-Stache: Oh, wow. I haven't used this form in a while. Lode-Stache jumps backwards, as he thrusts his left hand forward. His left mustache shoots forward at Wisel, which uses his blade to cut the mustache off. Wisel: You are very stubborn when it comes to dying. Lode-Stache: Perhaps you’re just incompetent in killing me. Lode-Stache swings his right arm skyward, as his right mustache stretches upwards, and molds into a hand. It grabs onto a fire escape ladder, as Lode-Stache pulls himself up. Lode-Stache: So what are you? A sentient robot trying to kill those who’d get in your way for a future where robots rule? Lode-Stache makes it up the fire escape, making it onto a roof. Wisel flies up, firing an infinity blast. Lode-Stache swirls his arms, as the mustaches twist together to form a shield. The infinity blast sears through, sending Lode-Stache flying. Lode-Stache reverts, as Yami tumbles back, as he leaps off and lands on a lower rooftop. He activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. Yami: Upchuck and Way Big! To form, Big Chuck! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He transforms into a bigger version of Perk Upchuck, being green and white. He has Way Big’s fins on his arms and head, and his eye bolts. His hands resemble Upchuck’s, and has bulky Way Big legs. Wisel floats over to the next building, when Big Chuck leaps into the air, striking Wisel in the core with his arm, sending it skyrocketing further into the air. Big Chuck: It’s eating time! Big Chuck extends his tongues, grabbing and eating the remaining limbs. He chews, then spits energy balls, which flies at Wisel Core. Wisel Core fires an infinity blast, blowing through them and striking Big Chuck, who takes the attack easily. Wisel: I do not wish to create a world where robots rule. I instead plan to create one where we are free of them. Big Chuck: What, a robot that wants to end the rule of robots? That makes no sense, unless… Big Chuck extends his tongues at Wisel Core, as Big Chuck is forced into Malem Dust. The tongues disappear, as limbs from the mobile station fly in, rejoining Wisel. Malem Dust: You’re just the voice box for a person. Who thinks that they’re actions will save humanity. Wisel: And it will! I come from the secret society Yliaster, which has been working on making a brighter future, for centuries! In this time, there are three individuals that are directly responsible about for the apocalyptic future. The scion of the legendary Pharaoh, the host of Yubel, and the persona known as the Supreme King. Malem Dust fires a blast of dust at the ground, shooting up and enveloping him. Wisel fires an infinity blast through the dust, Malem Dust being gone. Malem Dust comes back around, and jumps after Wisel. Malem Dust is forced to shift to ClouAlien, as Wisel slashes at him. ClouAlien inhales, his body becoming a poofy cloud, the blade not able to cut through. The force of the attack sends ClouAlien flying, as he releases a cloud smokescreen as he flies off. Wisel: Do you really think that you can hide from me with that? Wisel flies through the cloud cover, unobscured by the thick clouds. Wisel arrives at the ground level, and the cloud cover clears, Wisel standing in the middle of a street. Wisel floats down it, passing a puddle of water. Wisel: No matter what you do, no matter how much you hide, the results remain the same. My Diablo robots will rock this city, making them hate this robot form. Kaiba Corp and the Arcadia Movement will take the blame, and your death will be ensured. After you die, the others can be taken care of, to create a new, peaceful future. The Anti-Gravity Projector flies by the puddle, the water forming up to follow it, and hardens into the ice form of Goop Chill. Goop Chill fires freeze rays from his hands, freezing the Wisel Core. Goop Chill: Creating a further divide in this city? You do realize that if they fear that the hybrids did this, they’ll create more robots in order to counter them. It’ll create a never ending cycle, which will create the very future you are trying to stop. Wisel’s core heats up from infinity energy, as he turns to fire the blast at Goop Chill. Goop Chill’s body turns into water, which is blasted through and scattered. The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers the water back together, Goop Chill reforming and then flying into the air. Goop Chill fires freeze rays, as Wisel breaks apart for all the limbs to be separate. He fires an infinity blast, Goop Chill releasing a freeze ray propulsion to dodge. The bladed left arm shoots at the Anti-Gravity Projector, as Goop Chill blasts it out of the sky. Goop Chill lands, raising his hands. Goop Chill is then transformed into Fourmungousaur, which resembles Humungousaur’s body and face with the sash over his body. He has Four Arms’ red body color, four arms, four eyes, mustache and black pants. Wisel’s body comes back together. Fourmungousaur: This guy? I never go for this form! Wisel: Tell me, since you claim to know so much about the ideals of this city. How would you prevent the dying future? Fourmungousaur: By uniting the city against the threat. This incident will cause those affected to ban together to stop the robots. Wisel: The hybrids will never side with regular humans. That is set in this city’s core. Do you really think that you can stop it on your own? Fourmungousaur: No. That’s why we’ll do it together. Fourmungouaur claps his hands, creating a sonic clap. Wisel flies up over it, as Fourmungousaur leaps at him. Fourmungousaur rams the Wisel Core, it going flying and crashing down. Fourmungousaur falls at him, going to punch Wisel Core. Fourmungousaur reverts, as Yami flails as he falls. Wisel shoots his right arm up, catching Yami by the right arm, preventing him from accessing the Dueltrix. Yami: Why not just shoot the blade at me, kill me as I fall? Wisel: Because your reflexes are faster than my blade. You would transform and resist, then we would continue the pointless cycle of us fighting each other like we have been doing for a while now. But now, this is the end. The bladed left arm floats up, suspended an inch away from Yami’s chest. It moves back to get ready to impale him, as a large drill tank digs out of the ground, impaling straight through the Wisel Core. The limbs fall to the ground, Yami falling and landing on the outside of the drill. Yami: That was unexpected. A hatch opens, as Leo waves at him. Leo: Yami! Get in! Yami complies, sliding into the hatch. Inside the drill is almost a carbon copy of the inside of the Expressroid, it having computer station, robot loading and preparation stations, and chairs rooted to the ground, with Team 4 D’s properly strapped in to prevent being inverted. Leo: I’m so glad we made it in time! Sherry: I’m surprised we didn’t kill anyone coming up. Yami: (Nervously) Sherry? Uh, yeah. You only took out the main robot. Syrus: So, we saved the day? Just like that? Zane: No. According to the sensors, we’ve got several bogies incoming. Yami: This thing has some sort of station in the sky where it sends back up parts. It’s been hacking my Dueltrix, so I haven’t been able to go after it effectively. Valon: Well, that’ll be easy then. Leo and Blair fly up and destroy that station, while we distract this guy on the ground. Yami: It hacks all technology, so your armor is in danger as well. Zane: If it controls all our tech, then we need a way to scramble its signal. Yami: Scramble? I like that terminology. Characters * Joey * Team 4 D's ** Leo ** Blair ** Sherry LeBlanc ** Valon ** Zane Truesdale ** Syrus Truesdale * Jim Cook * Seeker * Fonda Fontaine * Weevil Underwood ** Hercules Beetle * Rex Raptor * Yami Villains * Lester ** Meklord Emperor Skiel * Jakob * Diablo robots * Primo ** Meklord Emperor Wisel Aliens Used * Articdrillo * Lode-Stache (unintentional transformation) * Big Chuck (first appearance) * Malem Dust (unintentional transformation) * ClouAlien (unintentional transformation) * Goop Chill * Fourmungousaur (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) Trivia * It is revealed that Yliaster has only three targets; Yami, Luna and Leo. * This episode explains Yliaster's goal, to create a future where the robots do not destroy the world. * The Supreme King is mentioned, who will become a major villain later on. * This episode features the return of Lode-Stache and Malem Dust, who haven't been seen since this series' debut specials. * Syrus' "Jumbo Drill" was based off his Yu-Gi-Oh! monster "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc